Arcane Enhancement
Arcane Enhancements are special items that are rewarded for completing a Trial mission. These enhancements can be applied to any Warframe Helmet or Syandana, and provide buffs that can be activated by achieving certain conditions within a mission. Application Arcane Enhancements are applied to an item by using an Arcane blueprint, whose components require both the Helmet or Syandana to be enhanced, and the Arcane Enhancement. The Arcane blueprint can be reused. The amount required to upgrade is 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 Arcanes of the same type. Arcane Enhancements cannot be applied to the older stat modifying Arcane Helmets. As cosmetic helmets are exclusive to their frames, an Arcane Syandana is more flexible and can be attached to any frame. Ranking Up Arcane effects can be reapplied to increase in power up to four times the base value. Each application takes an additional Arcane and they must all be of the same type. Ten Arcanes are required to reach rank 3. Using a different Arcane type will overwrite the old effect with the new effect at rank 0. The total price for reaching max rank is . Effect When their trigger condition is met Arcane cosmetics provide a short duration buff. The effects do not stack. While the effect is active the duration will be renewed by triggering it again. If an Arcane Helm and Syandana with the same enhancement are worn simultaneously, each triggers independently with its own chance, making the effect more likely to trigger but not more powerful or longer lasting. If the player has a fully ranked Arcane cosmetic equipped, they will be able to revive themselves one more time each day, raising the number of revives to 5. If two fully ranked Arcane cosmetics are equipped, the maximum revives will be raised to 6. Rarity , , and are very common and most trials will award one of these. In addition, beating the nightmare version of the Raid will give you a better chances of getting rare enhancement as the reward. Rarity is indicated by the number of connectors on the bottom and the number of chevrons on the top of the inventory icon. Notes * When applied to a cosmetic item that you have 2 or more of (Such as the Phased Asa Syandana item on Steam), the Enhancement can be used even as the cosmetic is in the Foundry being upgraded. * Adding an Arcane Enhancement to a Steam Item does not change the item on Steam, but trading that item specifically via Steam will cause the item to lose the Arcane Enhancement. * Trading an Arcane Enhanced item on Steam does NOT convey the enhancement to anyone else. ** DESeline - If the item with the enhancement is traded, the other user would not receive the enhancement. If you were to re-gain a Syandana later it would no longer be enhanced. There will be no indication on Steam of the enhancement as this is a Warframe specific feature. You may look at your Steam trades like as you have sold an item that had a reactor installed on it from your inventory, but if you were to re-purchase or craft the same item it does not have the Reactor in it anymore as it's a brand new one. de:Arkana Aufwertung ru:Мистическое улучшение Category:Update 16 Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics Category:Arcane Enhancements Category:Trial Reward